In normal sailboard practice, it is difficult to maintain one craft in the vicinity of the other. These crafts are also normally limited to one sail mounted upon a hull which one person can normally carry; the idea is that simplicity and light weight are attractive features. The few "tandem" or multiple sailboards are recognized as being very fast because the air flow from the leading sail can be allowed to act beneficially on the following sail. However, they are too large to be conveniently carried on the top of an automobile and are very cumbersome to maneuver while sailing. In particular, tacking to windward is difficult since the long rigid hull resists quick turns in the water.